


Ask and thou shall receive

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Evil Masterminds, Evil Plans, Friendship, I'm not even sure I should be posting this work, Kuroo probs the only sane person there, M/M, Might get dirty, Plot Twists, Some Humor, Some Plot, This plagued me for days, as in probably will get dirty, but ye Imma do it anyway, god help me, happy readings, i had to write it, i still don't know how to tag, if you think of something feel free to suggest, love you all, more people to show up, more taggs to follow as I write this, references to Mysteries and Audaces but not intentional, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Kuroo overhears something he probably shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroo in (slight) distress

It's kinda hard to explain how this situation came about.

No, wait, that's a lie. They know _exactly_ how this situation came about.

What comes as a surprise to all of them is that it _actually happens_.

But let's rewind a bit. Because the story goes back to one game they had in Akaashi's third year and Kageyama's second. A game that ended up summarised into one simple fact.

 

Akaashi Keiji had a thing for Kageyama Tobio. And not just some harmless crush, mind you.

 

People like Akaashi Keiji _don't have_ simple harmless crushes. People like Akaashi Keiji see what they like and get it, and that usually with little or no questions asked. Just ask Bokuto Koutarou. He's the one in charge of granting his beloved boyfriend's wishes. And he does so very gladly. Everything to make him happy and to see that beautiful satisfactory smile on his lips that reaches his eyes and makes it even more beautiful. ( _Kuroo Tetsurou thinks they both need help._ )

What makes it worse is that _everyone_ knows about it. From Aoba to Shiratorizawa. _Everyone._ And what do they all do?

They fucking eat themselves alive as to how that will develop, most likely rooting for  _something to happen._

Kuroo doesn't get it. He can understand Oikawa because that guy has some serious issues with Kageyama dating Tsukishima. Of course he'd sell someone's soul to see Kageyama with anyone else that isn't Tsukishima. But not his own since he considers that boyfriend of his to be his soul. That's real love right there. Maybe a bit stretched but how's Kuroo to question it?

He can also understand Bokuto because that's who he is. Akaashi is his ultimate strength and weakness. He'd bring Jupiter to Earth somehow if Akaashi asked. Or merely looked at it like it'd be a neat thing to do. ( _Luckily Akaashi's the type that values sense and logic above all else and would stop Bokuto from attempting such a thing._ )

What's actually terrifying is the amount of people Akaashi could easily bend to his will without even trying. How no one else sees it is beyond Kuroo. ( _He feels so alienated when even Kenma gives him a look that spells out how come you don't get it? You're supposed to be smart._ )

Okay, so maybe he's exaggerating a bit. Kageyama is proven to be one of the few rare beings in this somehow twisted universe that does the only logical thing – he smiles, he's flattered, but no thank you.

The biggest shock of Kuroo's life comes from Tsukishima himself. Even though he's the smuggest little shit to ever have existed in the universe of relationships. ( _All thanks to Kageyama – who knew the guy would be a natural Casanova when it came to this sort of thing? Like, damn son, teach me._ )

The guy is like super polite and friendly and whatnot to everyone around him, now that he bypassed the awkwardness (not completely but enough to have people turning around and find it charming or whatever) and he's really cute ( _he did not just think that_ )  _but enter Tsukishima and the rest of the world gets a big fat clear “you're all nice and I had fun talking to you but Tsukishima's more important (so kindly fuck the fuck off you lowly peasants.”)_ (The last part is what's written all over Tsukishima's face when that happens because Kageyama wouldn't be caught dead saying such a thing. Maybe Oikawa in some Universe but never Kageyama.)

Put it simply, this guy is everything one would want from a boyfriend  _and then some._

_And it's all Tsukishima's. Tsukishima is the one who's got his undivided attention._

(So maybe he has a clue as to why Oikawa nearly hisses at the thought of them dating. Maybe. He never talked to the guy so he can't be sure.)

 

_But wait. Maybe that's it. Maybe that's what's going on. Maybe it isn't about Akaashi and Kageyama (not in that extent at least) but to wipe off that smug smirk off Tsukishima's face? It makes (some) sense._

 

It's a nice theory and all. Until even that goes down the drain when the conversation between Tsukishima and Akaashi goes in a rather interesting ( _possibly unholy_ ) way and Kuroo's there to hear it. Because those two are like a foot away from where he sits.

“Tsukishima, no disrespect, but I'd kill to make out with your lovely boyfriend just once.” Akaashi states it like it's no big deal. Like he didn't just hand himself over to Tsukishima mercy.

“ _Would you now?_ ” There it is. The way Tsukishima smiles oh so sweetly tells Kuroo Akaashi just made it on his list of _people who are after his boyfriend but nope_ that Kuroo would swear on his own life Tsukishima possesses.

 _Haha_ , Kuroo thinks, rather amused, _you and probably a long list of others._

“ _Maybe that could be arranged._ ” Tsukishima ads, voice low, eyes fixed on Kageyama wiping his forehead and laughing at something that freckled kid, Yamaguchi, he thinks, said.

_...say what now?_

“ _Oh?_ ” Akaashi's eyes are suddenly lit up with that predatory smirk spreading across his lips that gives Kuroo the willies; _not of the good kind._

“ _I'm listening._ ”

_Unfortunately, so is Kuroo._

“ _He may have a sort of a soft spot for you._ ” Tsukishima elaborates, far too amused by this for it to be good.

“ _You don't say._ ” Akaashi's somewhere between heaven and paradise, going by how easily his his usual _don't care_ demeanour just falls off.

Kuroo blinks, horrified, not sure he just heard what he thought he heard.  _God, he can_ see _the evil start oozing from them both,_ forcing him to scoot away a bit.

“ _...oh, believe me, he's harder to break than a bag of diamonds._ ” Tsukishima says, looking extremely pleased with that fact. In regards to what that comparison is, Kuroo's has an idea, but the conversation is lost on him for a bit there to be a hundred percent sure.

_Well at least it sounds like they both are gonna have a tough time with whatever they come up with in the end. That's a rather reassuring thing to know,_ Kuroo thinks. And now he thinks he's an idiot because Akaashi clearly stated he'd like to make out with him. With a heavy heart, Kuroo does admit that would be a rather pleasing sight –  _purely from an aesthetic point of view._

He'll also admit that Akaashi and Tsukishima have a way of planting ideas into people's heads without much effort that are hard to ignore.  _Real hard to ignore_ .

Damn, he should be telling someone about this evil master-plan. Plot. Thing. But whom?

Not Kenma, he'd ignore him and tell him to stop imagining things. Bokuto? Nah, he'd teleport right next to Akaashi and tell him what Kuroo heard (possibly to offer some assistance) and then it would be all over for Kuroo.  _Oikawa, perhaps?_ Hmm...

It _would_ be plausible if not logical choice weren't for the fact that Oikawa would lock Akaashi and Kageyama in a closet and force their heads together himself just to see Kageyama away from Tsukishima. (Yeah, he was that desperate.) Somehow not what he imagined under saving that poor kid.

Then again, to hell with all that, he should just up and save Kageyama from those two devil spawns. Neat idea and nice plan, but getting through to him proves to be a tough challenge because the mentioned devil spawns from a special circle of hell are perfectly aware he heard every word they said. And he doesn't have Kageyama's phone number to just text him and warn him. Getting it now would be all but impossible. _Shit._

What to do?

_By the end of the day, he ends up telling no one._

And there's this weird feeling of guilt and dread settled deep within as he comes home and walks straight to the showers, ignoring Kenma's curious look as he passes right by him.

_The damn image won't leave him be._

I mean, come on, it's not fair. They're both lookers and shit no one expected Kageyama to grow up into  _that natural charmer that he is_ , and well...

 

_A loud frustrated groan followed by a blunt sound startles Kenma in the living room and now he's really concerned about Kuroo._

 

“Kuroo?” He knocks on the door a few times, leaning in. “Kuroo, are you alright?”

“ _No._ ”

Now that sounded like Kuroo curled himself in a towel and sat in the tub, cursing his own existence, probably depressed over something stupid.

“Kuroo, I'm coming in.” Kenma simply states as he grabs the handle and opens the door. True to his initial thought, he found Kuroo doing exactly that. He lets out a heavy sigh.

“Is this still about that thing between Akaashi and Kageyama?” He walks over to him, crouching in front of him, working the towel on his head to dry his hair a bit.

“...maybe.” Kuroo mutters under a few layers of towels, melting a bit as Kenma dries his hair.

“Kuroo, why do you even care?”

“Because! It's just...I don't know...wrong?”

“Does Tsukishima seem bothered by it?”

“Not really, but-”

And then it clicks as he meets Kenma's eyes.

“Y- _you're all in on this??!_ ” He gapes, feeling oddly betrayed.

“God, Kuroo, sometimes you're awfully slow.” The shorter smiles a bit as he pushes Kuroo's head down to reach the back of his head. “It's harmless enough, why are you so worked up by it?”

_...is he really the only sane person here?_

“Kenma, it's one thing to go along with it, but Kageyama has no clue he's being set up! What kind of monsters are you?”

“Kuroo. No one is setting up no one, you know how Akaashi and Tsukishima can get. Like either would dare to set Kageyama up with anything.”

“But-”

“Relax, you had a long day.”

“...yeah, you're probably right.” Kuroo says after a short silence. “Thanks, Kenma, I can take it from here.”

“Sure. Dinner is in the microwave.”

“You're the best.”

 

_I know,_ Kenma thinks before he returns to the living room and his phone. The game is paused and he switches between screens to send a reply.

 

[To: Big Owl Person]

 

_He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it._

 

[From: Big Owl Person]

 

_OKAY. THANKS A BUNCH TINY CAT!_

 


	2. Akaashi in denial (but not really)

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Akaashi never intended things to slip out of hand like this. But they did and he had no one to blame but himself. He had been warned.

Then again, he didn't think he'd get there in the first place.

How was he supposed to know he'd end up glancing Kageyama's way to the point of Bokuto noticing? Unbelievable. ( _Not that unbelievable since Bokuto has a sixth sense when it comes to Akaashi._ )

( _...come to think of it, there might be a pattern here..._ )

 

“ _You are so gone, Akaashi.”Bokuto teased over dinner one day as Akaashi failed to pay attention to anything, head stuck in the clouds._

“ _What?” He asks, blinking at Bokuto as if he just now noticed he's there._

_Bokuto almost spit his drink all over himself as he saw that confusion all over Akaashi._

“ _Holy shit, Akaashi, you are so busted!” He laughed, not believing he actually saw the day Akaashi Keiji was so gone._

“ _Bokuto-san, what are you talking about?”_

“ _Babe, you can't hide it, you like him. Oh my God, I cannot believe this.” Bokuto's shoulders shake from suppressed laughter. A moment later and it's a full blow laugh of the honestly amused kind._

“ _It's not that funny, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi mutters a bit embarrassed and Bokuto almost falls under the table._

“ _Oh, yes it is.” He squeaks out, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. “The great Ice Queen Akaashi Keiji finally falls. Over a pair of blue eyes. It's fucking hilarious.”_

_This was literally one of those life situations one never knew they needed in life until it happens. And it's pure gold, this one. Ladies and gentlemen, Akaashi Keiji has a crush on another guy that is not Bokuto Koutarou. There is justice in this world. Akaashi can get flustered and his feathers ruffled. Aw yis._

“ _Aren't you supposed to be offended by this?” Akaashi asks, knowing deep down it's futile. He's enjoying this way too much._

“ _Nope.” Bokuto grins._

“ _I know you're mine, no matter what.” He winks at him, deep amusement twinkling in his eyes, still, toning down a bit. “It's just nice to see you human for once.”_

_Akaashi arches a brow at him._

“ _What is that supposed to mean?”_

“ _Nothing much. It's just that you seem so perfect to me that I wonder if I'm enough.”_

“ _Koutar-” Akaashi begins but Bokuto raises a hand._

“ _Let me finish. It seems that way sometimes, but I know you love me at least as I love you; otherwise you wouldn't be here. I'm truly happy to have you by my side, Keiji, even if I'm too much to handle at times.”_

“ _Besides, you're so cute when you're flustered.” He ads, smiling sweetly at him._

_Akaashi knows he should be at least pissed off at this, but he can't. Bokuto knows him too good and bypasses all his defences without trying too hard. He trusts him enough to not be fazed by a crush. Actually, he finds it funny. Not something any boyfriend would do. Akaashi feels blessed. They're not just boyfriends, they're also good friends. (The title best lies with Kuroo and Akaashi doesn't feel intimidated by it one bit.)_

_That's how they work, Akaashi muses, Bokuto has no qualms of sharing with him what he feels at all times and Akaashi figures he must be relieved to hear Akaashi do the same. (Even if it's Bokuto who mentions the subject first.) If anything, this little episode might just strengthen their relationship further. It's always better to talk things out than hide them. Especially with things that can get real complicated real fast._

 

A few games and training camps later, Akaashi stops lying to himself, to Bokuto's ( _suspicious_ ) delight.

He has a crush on Kageyama.

_Ain't that a good laugh._

Not that he plans on doing anything about it. Crushes come and go and even after all that, he's still rather reluctant to call it such. Why? Because Akaashi Keiji  _doesn't do crushes_ . He just doesn't. He develops a strong sense of companionship and that only ever goes two ways – polite and respectful (e.g. Bokuto) or polite and sassy (e.g. Kuroo –  _sometimes_ ) – feeling flustered or nervous or that other shit people like to squeal about while talking is not something he does. ( _Okay, maybe there was this one time he felt like he could fly over the moon when Bokuto looked his way but that was in the middle of a tough game they barely won so he can't be all that sure._ )

( _It was adrenaline. Yeah, that's it. Must be._ )

Try as he may, do what he might, he's not really an expert on crushes and kid stuff like that.

That is more Bokuto's department. Seeing how he goes through some 50 something crushes a week. 

 

“ _AKAASHEE, LOOK AT THIS STICKER I THINK I'M IN LOVE!”_

“ _That's nice, Bokuto-san.”_

“ _AKAASH, THIS FLUFF BALL HAS STOLEN MY HEART.”_

“ _Be careful with your stuff, Bokuto-san.”_

“ _KEIJI, THIS CINAMON ROLL IS THE NEW LOVE OF MY LIFE.”_

“ _Just make sure you don't soil your uniform, Bokuto-san.”_

 

( _Come to think of it, Akaashi starts entertaining the idea that_ neither _of them know what an actual crush is._ )

 

_Seems like he's going to have to figure this one out himself._

 

College days arrive and Akaashi stops thinking about it for a while. It works. He and Bokuto don't bring it up. All is well and as it should be.

Then Kageyama enters college and the drama starts over again. ( _Meaning Bokuto gets another filed trip and Akaashi is now pissed at himself for even having such thoughts after all that time._ )

This time around, he  _has_ to admit defeat. ( _Bokuto opens up a bottle of some kids champagne._ )

Maybe he has a thing for him. ( _Water is wet confirmed._ )

( _The whole Akaashi has a crush thing was pretty much obvious to all back in high school, but no one mentioned it. Out loud._ )

( _But now they can. And they will. With Bokuto's blessing, of course. Consent is important in all things, mind you._ )

Anyway.

The moment he admits it ( _to himself_ ) he feels a strange clam wash over him. Maybe it isn't such a big deal. So what if he thinks Kageyama's cute. Not the end of the world. So what if he feels stupid at times when he smiles ( _that unthinking smile, not the intended one...then again, even that is not that bad now...shit..._ ) or when they find themselves on the opposite sides of the net and lock gazes and Kageyama again smiles, but this time  _at him_ ( _thinking it's only polite and was told it is_ ) or when he asks Akaashi a thing or two when they are on the same side of the net ( _Bokuto is no longer allowed in the gym due to uncontrollable laugh fits_ ).

And then the ultimate defeat comes when he admits it out loud.

_To Tsukishima Kei._

_Who just happens to be the boyfriend of his crush._

_What the heck?_

 

And then, plot twist, the boyfriend agrees ( _somewhat_ ).

To be honest, once the excitement dies down, Akaashi's a bit confused. Not that he'll let it stop him, but one doesn't exactly see other's people's boyfriends share that they might have a soft spot for them either. It's one thing when Bokuto lets him wander but a whole different when ( _almost_ ) the same thing comes from  _Tsukishima_ . The Tsukishima who had people on a hit list if they got too friendly with Kageyama ( _when Kageyama wasn't exactly paying attention, that is._ ) The same person people  _fucking hated_ because he got way too much leeway from Kageyama as if he needed any more ego boosts. The same Tsukishima who's currently on thin ice with Oikawa (over a matter that has yet to be disclosed to the public) and again, doesn't give two shits about. Why? Because Kageyama  _dream eyes cute smile blessed existence_ Tobio,  _that's why_ .

And Akaashi practically got a free pass.

_It's like he wandered into a different reality where things go his way more frequent than usual._

_To summarise, Bokuto has no objections, neither does Tsukishima. He's been told (by Tsukishima) that even Kageyama might have a soft spot for him. So why the hell not see where this goes?_

_All they need to figure out is where Kageyama stands with this._

 

_That shouldn't be too much of a problem._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tsukishima Kei. Love you all for your support and comments and kudos and everything, you are the best!!! :D


	3. Tsukishima Kei on cloud nine (with a side-stop to paradise)

There are numerous things one can learn about ones lover, friend, rival and themselves. Tsukishima Kei was one of those few lucky ones to learn something about all of those in one night. But we'll get to that soon enough.

They start off on the worst foot there is. It develops into awkwardness and then, one day, to everyone's salvation and delight, they're the hottest couple thing since Aoba's one ( _also fucking finally._ ) Naturally, like all things, intimacy and that couple thing is something they need to get used to. Problem is, now that they're officially together, they are more or less the same. Literally _nothing_ changes. ( _For the untrained eye, that is. For Karasuno's volleyball club, everyday is a fucking field day with those two._ )

But thing do change, albeit at a slow pace. _Very slow pace_. Which is actually a mystery because the chemistry and attraction between them is enough for the static to spark at times. Seeing them fucking tiptoe around each other after their confession is a worse penitence than waiting for them to get together. _How and why the fuck are they so messed up?_

Well, for one, they're in no hurry. Both have serious trust and intimacy issues so jumping into things is a no go. It takes them six months to figure out it's safe to hold hands in public. ( _It starts with the slightest brush of their pinkie fingers, Yamaguchi and Hinata want to cry but they're also so adorable they want to cry over that, too._ )

 

_Little does anyone know that excruciatingly slow pace is a well thought out strategy._

 

Kei knows Yamaguchi would never let him live it down and Tobio (justified without a doubt) thinks that Hinata is enough of a hyped little pest without the chance of going on all day about _YamaYama-kun having a boyfriend_ and listen to him rant in disbelief as to _why the fuck Tsukishima of all people_ at the same time.

 _Hell to the no and then back again_.

Kei would rather listen to Kuroo's and Bokuto's teasing and Tobio to Oikawa's and be benched. ( _That one surprises even Kei, but he's probably got his reasons for that._ )

What actually happens is behind closed doors and away from curious eyes.

One thing is true though and that being them starting out slow. Thinking back on it, it could be said that it all starts practically with that first encounter. Too many things got in between that encounter and those had to be sorted out first and foremost. That does eventually happen and they're face to face without high and thick walls to obscure the view and get in the way.

It's not a question about trusting _each other_. That one's already answered.

It's about letting pride slip away into oblivion and get to know each other – meaning opening up and letting things go – becoming each other's strength and relying on someone else once again.

It's about trusting _themselves._ Both of them trusting themselves to let all of the above happen. ( _It's rather complicated to translate in words what they can say to each other with silence so they don't even try to involve anyone else into this. It makes sense to them and that's all that matters in the end. They didn't choose to be together because of other people in the first place._ ) So, yes, it's a slow and careful progress. But one that, once in motion, can't be stopped.

The first thing they learn from each other is exactly that. And there's a lot more where that comes from.

One of the things they both discover is that it's Kei that often makes the first step. In his own way. With words. He teaches Tobio that words aren't only meant to hurt. ( _He reminds himself of that fact, too, in the process._ ) Words can heal, soothe, bring comfort, tease, make one laugh, clarify a lot of things but also complicate them. ( _That part is more than familiar to Tobio._ )

In turn, Tobio shows him how to handle situations without using words. ( _Kei finds it more than super effective, time and time again._ )

In time, other things get more comfortable as well. And then more than comfortable.

Kei learns in his relationship with Tobio is that Tobio prefers kissing about 60 to 70% of time they spend together when they have no other things to deal with – things like test preps, game play and tactics, the new volleyball design or the newly discovered species of dinosaurs. You know, those higher level stuff that require much if not all of their attention. Important things.

So when they have one of those days when they're absolutely free, it's mostly kissing. Also, slight inoffensive touches. Basically anything that involves Kei's hands or fingers either on that dark skin of his or that soft dark hair of his. Actually, his hands were always present somewhere on him, any given time or situation.

Kei isn't sure at one point who preferred those touches more but when he catches himself daydreaming about having those strands between his fingers in the middle of Math class, he settles for a 50/50 ratio.

He then has to reconsider that one when Tobio leans against his legs, reading that volleyball magazine he likes and Kei wastes no time to play with his hair. It's now about 87/13 in Kei's favour. He just can't help himself. He loves it. ( _He'll also only admit that to himself. A necessary step in order to get a grip of himself because last practice he almost ran his fingers through Tobio's hair in the middle of practice when Tobio had to re-tie his sneakers._ ) ( _That was a pretty close one._ )

Then again, he's pretty sure Tobio is in on that secret, seeing how he was on the other end of his little fascination, but that's as far as he'll go with admitting things.

They both liked napping occasionally, mostly after exhausting weeks and practices, on the first weekend available. Kei gets to play with his hair then, too, before he joins in and falls asleep as well.

Little things and harmless situations give way to something more intimate, paving the road to them being completely at ease with each other.

What more, them getting better and better along open up unsuspected opportunities to those who didn't think they'd live to see the day they'd need it.

 

Tsukishima Akiteru is one of those people.

 

_He sits in his room with his beloved Saeko there, both at ease and doing their own thing. Akiteru's on his computer with music playing from the speakers that Saeko likes (he, too, for that fact) and she herself sitting comfortable on his bed, leaned on a pillow against the wall, reading some magazine, laughing softly (Akiteru's heart melting every time he hears it), enjoying the afternoon they both get to spend out of the heat outside enough to melt the pavement. (Not really, but it sure as hell feels like it.)_

_There's a knock on his bedroom door and they both look up from their thing before Akiteru turns his chair around._

“ _Come in?” He says, rather confused, because the only one in the house besides them is Kei and well Kei's not about to wander in that part of the house for any reason._

_(Knowing the history between the brothers, Saeko suggested a long time ago to keep things decent when he's around and Akiteru only fell harder at that, so it was safe either way.) Something must have been up and it was probably more severe than half the house being on fire and the other half about to be swallowed in the earth itself. Sure enough, it's Kei who enters, nodding in Saeko's direction before dropping the bomb like it's no big deal._

“ _Can I ask you for advice about sex or should I just ask your girlfriend over here?” Kei doesn't even blink as he asks, giving off the impression he just asked about the weather._

_It takes them both a moment before the question actually sinks in. Kei chooses asking Saeko who bursts out in amused laughter while Akiteru goes spectacularly red and is reduced to a stammering stuttering mess. Both of them end up giving him some guidelines and most importantly, which brands of latex to use. Safety means comfort and comfort means good times. And consent means all of that. Consent above all else. To commemorate the talk, both Saeko and Kei tease the shit out of Akiteru for his reaction._

 

But several weeks later, Kei discovers that talking to your brother ( _and his girlfriend_ ) about sex is an entirely different thing than attempting to talk about it with your _boyfriend_.

 

His dilemma then solves itself one day, when he decides that _if he has trouble talking about it with him, he's not yet ready for it._ As simple as that. It's another one of those things that will sort itself out eventually.

And it does, one evening when they're at Tobio's ( _his dad's on a business trip in Argentina, this time around_ ) and they have nothing more satisfying to do than to bullshit a TV series, laugh and tease each other into a kiss.

 _Kisses_.

_Full blown make out session with Kei's hands refusing to stay still in just one place._

_But something's different this time. There's a hesitation in Tobio that Kei doesn't miss._

“ _What's wrong?” He murmurs softly against his full, red, kissed bruised lips as they part slowly, his hands cupping Tobio's cheeks, feeling the burn of his skin under his fingers. He's been squirming a bit – clear sign of growing discomfort – and Kei won't have it. Armed with observation skills Tobio taught him over time he easily gets what's bothering Tobio as the latter blinks at him, eyes briefly flickering downwards in the space between them (what's left of it anyway, seeing Tobio was seated in his lap) before Kei feels his skin burning hotter and eyes are now not looking at him._

_So there are situations even Kageyama Tobio can't handle with his usual confidence. God, he's so damn cute._

_Kei lets go, hoping to get some clearer hints as to what exactly about this situation is that makes him pull his breaks. And he gets his answer when Tobio pulls at the hem of his shirt to bring it down more, shifting away a bit, freeing some space between them. Kei also notices that he's not backing away fully, just enough for Kei to work his wording magic. Which he does._

“ _Are you uncomfortable or embarrassed?” He asks softly, voice low and comforting, holding Tobio's hands in his own, running his thumbs over them in a soothing manner. His own heart picks up on the rhythm a bit but nothing that would make things...awkward or strained...if nothing else, a sense of calm washes over them both, now that they finally get to this point._

“ _...it's...a bit...embarrassing...” Even after all that time, Tobio still struggles with words, but nothing compared to their first year. The blush dusts visibly on his face now and Kei has no idea he's biting his own lip until he opens his mouth to speak, trying to ignore the excitement bubbling up in his chest._

“ _I don't mind...” He speaks, wrapping his hands around his lower waist and hips, pulling him in closer again. Tobio's breath hitches in his throat, eyes widening a bit, the blush intensifying once they're that close again, with Kei's hands securely holding him. Kei looks up at him with deep golden brown eyes, tilting his head the slightest bit to the right not once breaking eye contact._

“ _I'm”, the corner of his lips quirks up the slightest bit as he speaks,“quite flattered actually...”_

_It's a bit hard to breathe, he faintly notes, his chest constricting and his blood singing in his veins as they stay like that a few moments. Tobio finally swallows, hard, feeling Kei's heart hammering in his chest as fast as his own is, heaving a bit, breathing just a tad bit deeper._

_Another barrier snaps (quite audibly) and Kei smiles wide this time as Tobio lets his eyelids fall close, leaning in for another soul consuming kiss, tongue sweeping across Kei's lips with a newfound confidence. He happily obliges to that request._

 

But they have yet to grasp the whole extent and reach of the power they gave each other. Kei absolutely loves it. He loves the way Tobio would get the slightest bit embarrassed, loves the way every touch gets a reaction, loves the way that blush would find a way to his cheeks time and time again.

 

_And he's yet to get the ego trip of his life._

 

_As it so goes, every class has a graduation trip and so do their. By coincidence or not, luck would have it that their classes end up visiting the same place. They're all scattered by the end of day three with the teachers chasing two classes all over a local cultural festival. Their fault for organising that trip so early in the year. Some students are dead tired and stay in the hotel to sleep it off._

_Kei and Tobio are amongst them, albeit for different reasons._

_By that time, they've gone a few more steps ahead. Petting, caresses, absent minded kisses here and there, even in public, disappearing during recesses because Kei couldn't shake off the tingling feeling in his fingers or because Tobio developed a habit of biting down on his lower lip whenever their eyes locked, passing through the corridors while exchanging classes._

_It's late and by now everyone is in bed, lightly snoring, large rooms divided by screens and occupied by three to four people. (Somehow Kageyama and Tsukishima end up in a separate room, all by themselves, but no one finds it necessary to point it out.)_

_Kei has Tobio securely against him, back to chest, as he drags his nails lightly against that gorgeously tanned skin of his, effectively shutting any and every thought away from Tobio's mind. Soft moans keep on escaping Tobio as he leans his head back against Kei's shoulder, melting happily away at the sensation flooding his senses._

_God, it feels so good._

_The way he traces his skin lightly, all over, scraping his nails here and there against a particular soft spot has Tobio turned to putty, growing restless with each feathery light kiss to his neck._

“ _What was that?” Kei teases with a smirk as a string of soft inaudible words leave those sinful lips._

_Instead of a clearer respond, Tobio merely takes his hands and guides them where he wants them. They've been fooling around before, but not quite like this. Kei feels that familiar tingling sensation in his hands, guided by Tobio's over his thighs, up and down, before he leaves them to rest on his hip bones. Kei has to stifle a groan of his own._

“ _...you sure about this?” Kei whispers hotly against his ear, sending a shiver down Tobio's spine, messing even more with his head._

“ _...please...” Tobio manages, trying to keep it down as much as he can but it's too damn hard and it feels so very very good._

_It leaves Kei both smitten and ego boosted to an absurd extent._

_He loses no more time, undoing the obi on Tobio's waist, before his hands, his wonderful hands, find a way between the layers of fabric, one holding him securely by his waist and the other free to explore. Tobio's own hands find a way to cover his own mouth quicker than he can set a ball and it comes not a moment too soon._

_And of course Kei has to be a little shit at a time like this._

“ _What's the matter, your majesty?” His voice is silk over a silver edge as he traces his neck, peppering small kisses and the lightest nips all over it. “Why so tense?”_

“ _...you should...” another lick against that sweet hot skin, “...relax a little...”_

_Who knew Tsukishima could be such a damn comedian?_

_The one hand on his hip moves up, easily replacing one of Tobio's, pressed firmly against his mouth._

“ _Now, now, Tobio, I do believe this was your idea, was it not?” He teases, sucking on a part of his neck before licking the shell of his ear. “Show me what you like...Teach me how to please you...”_

_Well, if he puts it like that...It's kinda hard to deny..._

_The moment he leaves it to Kei to keep him quiet, Kei has him exactly where he wants him. He's unsure at first, but his smaller hand wraps around Kei's, guiding it once again._

_It's hot, it's heavy and it's an indescribable turn on as far as Kei can think but that's not much to go on in a situation like this, when he's all but mesmerised by the various expressions his boyfriend makes while Kei makes sure he feels good. It's despicably dark in there so Kei has an obscured view, though he can feel the heat of his cheeks against his own. He continues whispering soft nothings mingled with various well placed obscenities, relishing in the effect it has on Tobio. A few heavenly minutes pass like that until the younger stills his movement completely, gulping for air desperately. Another thing Kei won't stand for. His own expression darkens a bit as he licks at the salt of Tobio's exposed skin._

“ _...don't do that, baby boy...let me please you...” Kei threads his fingers in dark hair, pulling lightly at it until Tobio faces him as good as he can. “...come for me, love...” He sighs a bit as he leans in for a kiss, deepening it immediately as he continues moving his hand, muffing the deep guttural moan that escapes from those lips._

_Tobio's own hips move, rocking lightly against Kei's, riding out his orgasm until he's a shivering mess, desperate for air._

_Damn, pleasing Tobio always affected Kei on a deeper level but this just reached another height._

 

_It felt like a fucking privilege, given to Kei and Kei alone._

 

_Shit. He shouldn't feel so fucking delighted._

 

But he does. He uses any and every opportunity to make him feel good, be it a little thing like a good morning text or risking his wrath when he all but kidnaps him form the corridors to get down on his knees for him. And when Kei's filthy mind isn't the ultimate cause for his obnoxious self-confidence, it's Tobio's _fucking words_.

People learn very fast not to touch that subject around Kageyama Tobio.

With each word spoken in his defence, Kei gets an ego boost that sends it right past Pluto. _Like he fucking needs any more reasons to be smug._ ( _But that's for someone else to deal with._ )

 

 

It's a hot summer day and Tsukishima hates it from the depth of his soul. He's stuck in the train around noon after accompanying his family for a shopping trip and they apparently like being burnt to a crisp under a very glaring sun since they chose the day with the worst heat wave onslaught.

It's one of those days when breathing is uncomfortable and your skin feels like it's wrapped into a plastic foil just from putting the strap of a backpack on your shoulder. One of those horrendous hot days when you don't sweat, you just _evaporate_. When your body loses too much liquid for you to compensate without at least feeling light headed or, worst of all, sick to the stomach. Heat stroke in the making and he really doesn't feel like putting up with one. He has better things to do than contemplate calling the ambulance upon reaching his destination and spending the night there with an IV to come to.

The air condition of the train is on the lowest possible value because the company doesn't want people falling unconscious the moment they step out of it. Put simply, _it's a fucking nightmare_.

Tobio greets him at the door with a quick peck to his lips and a towel in his hands before ushering him into the bathroom. Kei ends up sitting down to cool off first before he does anything else. Tobio comes in with a cool sports drink.

“Feeling dizzy?” He asks.

“No.” _Thankfully._ He takes a careful sip of the drink. Electrolytes and all that.

“Just make sure you don't jump into cold water.” Tobio says before closing the doors behind him, bringing Kei's backpack with him.

As much as Kei would love to, there is sane logic behind that.

Back in the living room, Tobio feels like the luckiest person in the Universe for not having to step one foot out of the house all day. The inside of Kei's backpack is _hot and steamed up_ as he unzips it, changing his mind about getting his stuff out immediately. He lets it air out for a bit before taking Kei's spare clothes out and lying them out over the hanger he leaves directly under the AC he had turned on to do it's cooling magic. It's set to a temperature only a few degrees lower than the outside, but even then it's not exactly cool in the house – more like pleasantly lukewarm.

Tobio's in his kitchen, taking out some ice cream from the freezer. He leaves the box on the counter to let up a little before he opens it. His phone buzzes with a new message and Tobio laughs when he reads the sender. Who in gods name takes a shower with his phone? But it's still nice to know he didn't pass out in the mean time.

Kei steps out of the shower, feeling alive again. He wraps the towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom, enjoying this newfound freedom. ( _One of the perks of being at Tobio's house, he's truly the king of his castle, with almost non-existent chances of anyone walking in on him being less than decent in someone else's house. The one time he actually saw Tobio's father was when he returned from his trip in Europe, and even then the man found them both in the living room, deep into some homework. Sweden is this time's destination. Besides, he knows his son can take care of himself._ )

He finds Tobio reaching up to get some glass ware if he's correct but more importantly he can enjoy the view of him stretching out. What a lovely view it is.

“ _Need help?_ ” He whispers against his ear as he wraps his arm around his waist, easily getting two glass cups because _someone here_ refuses to get a step ladder. He can't really complain, though, if he gets to tease him a bit. He kisses him as he turns around, hoisting him up.

“Now would you kindly explain where my stuff is?” He asks once he has Tobio seated on the counter.

“What's wrong with what you have now?” He replies, arms around Kei's neck.

“The fact that you obviously have some extra.” He kisses his cheek. “Or would you like to lose some, too?” He pulls on the hem lightly.

“...” _God, Tobio biting his lower lip should be banned,_ “...maybe I do?”

“Hmm....” Close but no cigar. “Only maybe?”

Tobio merely offers a smile.

“I can assure you that this is way more comfortable than those pants of yours...” Kei smiles against his neck, arching an eyebrow at the way Tobio straightens a bit.

“...unless there's more to this than you're willing to tell.” He finishes, looking at him. Tobio remains silent and now Kei _knows_ there's more to this than he's aware of. 

“ _What is his majesty not telling me?_ ” He demands, tone light, as he connects their foreheads together.

“ _Why don't you find out?_ ” Blue eyes, deep as the ocean, spark. 

_Oh, so that's the game today. Okay. Kei's good at that one._

“ _Well don't mind if I do, then._ ”

Tobio leans in a bit, leaving just a bit space between them, moving away a few times when Kei tries to kiss him. Another curiosity for he's rarely so playful. Not that Kei minds. Oh no. _He rather likes this Tobio._

Playtime's over the moment Tobio pulls him into a kiss and Kei's in for another surprise. This is nothing like his usual soft, almost mindful ones. There's something else there.

_Something a little bit deeper; a little darker, sending sparks up his spine, shutting all thought in its wake. His kisses are scorching, the sensation burns its way from his lips through his veins, stirring him up, leaving him aching for more, itching for something that keeps eluding him. Kissing is not enough, he feels it deep in his soul, each touch leaving a empty feeling behind. He wants more, so much more. His hips snap against Tobio's – on their own – eliciting a hearty moan and he gets it. He knows what it is, this thirst, this hunger that leaves him longing in excitement._

_It's desire, raw and carnal, in all it's glory and damnation._

_It's difficult to think, to breathe, to exist._

_He forces himself to stop, barely hanging in there, drinking in air._

_There's still this little thing called consent. Takes a only a second, really._

“ _...how far?” He gulps, trying desperately to keep himself from shivering but it's impossible. Tobio is right in front of him, pupils dilated, eyes glazed over, his hands shaking slight and he's a mess – a very beautiful mess – with that dark hair of his messed up. And it's all Kei's doing. Good lord._

_Tobio's hands may be shaking but his voice is clear and unwavering as he speaks against Kei's lips._

 

“ _...all the way.”_

 

_The exact path to his bedroom is and remains a blur. All he knows is that under him is Kageyama Tobio, fucking melting at his touch, that mouth uttering sweet soft nothings, he can't think, not with Kei moving his hips just right if those sinful sounds were any indication. He can't keep his mouth shut – each of his words sets on another wave of pleasure, each kiss burns anew, each touch drives him closer to the brink only to bring him back again with soft words and sweet nothings until they both come undone._

 

“ _You okay?” Kei asks later, as they're tangled between sheets, basking in the afterglow, facing each other._

“ _Mhmm...” Tobio smiles, moving until he's in Kei's lap, leaning down for a kiss._

“ _One more time?”_

 

_Oh, yes._

 

_Tsukishima Kei is the luckiest little shit around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was...hard.


	4. Boys Night Out (now featuring Oikawa Tooru)

 

To explain the _slight_ animosity between Tsukishima Kei and Oikawa Tooru, one has to go a little back in time. Just about a bit after that one game Akaashi came to terms that he has affinities towards Kageyama.

_Kageyama leaves the gym a bit before the others to get some fresh air. Too bad Oikawa and Iwaizumi were around (nah, Oikawa wasn't spying at all and Iwaizumi wasn't trying to talk him out of it) and spotted him._

_Seems like Oikawa developed some sort of late senpai feelings for the little baby bird (who wasn't that little any more, but what the hell) and of course he got wind of him dating that middle blocker of Karasuno's. How that happened was beyond anyone but hey. It happened and it's still going on. But instead of being a normal person and talk to Kageyama, Oikawa had to be...well...him and complicate things. Like attempting to spy and fail but that beside the point._

_Right now, Oikawa is gonna attempt being decent. (Attempt being the main objective.)_

“ _Yahoo~ Tobio-chan~” He sings it out, all saccharine sweet and nominee for senpai of the year award. Of course, that little tone only does one thing ever and that's having both Kageyama and Iwaizumi roll their eyes on the spot as the first response. (It kinda developed into a thing.)_

_Kageyama turns around and sure as the sun rises in the east, on their way to him are both his former senpai's. Ever the awkward yet polite kid, he bows in greetings._

“ _Oikawa-san.” He says, adjusting the strap of his sports bag on his shoulder. “Iwaizumi-senpai. Good evening.”_

_(Oikawa doesn't miss the suffixes but decides not to fall apart because of it, but dang, it sure stings.)_

“ _Yo.” Iwaizumi greets, slightly proud he's still filed under the senpai category._

“ _So cold, Tobio-chan~” Oikawa whines slight, clutching his shirt right above his heart in drama. “You could have let us know you'd be in Tokyo for a practice match.”_

_Kageyama merely blinks. “Why.”_

“ _Because we could have come see you!” Oikawa smiles brightly and now Iwaizumi's in front of Kageyama to shield him._

“ _What's that pose for, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa bats his eyelashes at him in slight confusion._

“ _Nothing.” He replies but doesn't move an inch from where he stands._

“ _...”_

“ _If that's all, it was nice to see you again; I have to get going.” Kageyama says, turning to leave._

“ _Wait, wait, wait! Tobio-chan!” Oikawa jumps slight. “Where's the rush? No one's out yet.”_

“ _I don't see the point of this conversation, Oikawa-san.” He arches a brow at him, not getting what he wanted and frankly didn't see the point of standing there for a number of reasons._

“ _You don't like me; you can't stand to see my name written on a piece of paper let alone me in person and I'm pretty sure you break out into allergies when someone mentions me as it is. My presence makes you uncomfortable and I still don't get why, but I don't have to put up with your antics even so.”_

_Iwaizumi now sees what Oikawa meant when he said that kid was dangerous all those years ago but refused to take him seriously. A grave mistake he shall never make again._

_Oikawa is the first to recover from that very accurate summary._

“ _That was true. Once.” He says, still a bit shaken up because he did not see that one coming. At all. Nice to know Tobio-chan got eloquent. (A shit ton more eloquent, at that.)_

“ _If it's all fine with you, I'd like to bury that one in the past.” He says, surprising himself with how easily he does. Probably because he really wants to. He sorted a lot of things out and to let this one as it was would be a shame._

“ _It's fine if you need your time, I understand.” He ads as Kageyama and Iwaizumi give him another look._

_Though Kageyama is the first to relax a bit. Maybe there is some hope._

“ _...” He has nothing against that, honestly. But if this is some ruse... Then again, Oikawa doesn't look like a kicked puppy left in the rain when he's trying to pull one over you. He's more the direct type._

“ _...I'd...like that...” He says, voice soft yet firm. A tone that's final. In every way. No more chances after this._

_For some reason or another, Iwaizumi felt like a husband seeing his spouse and their kid reconcile after a long while. (It kinda was, no matter how you look at it, but he's not about to point it out. That would too much. Probably. Most likely.)_

“ _Say, Tobio-chan, how long are you staying here?” Oikawa asks, handing over his phone to Kageyama._

“ _A few days?” Kageyama shrugs lightly, typing his number in. “We just got here today.”_

“ _Any free days?”_

“ _I think the last day. I'll have to check.” He hands the phone back._

“ _We could all go out then?” Oikawa says, a bit more hopeful._

“ _Who's all?”_

“ _Iwa-chan, me, those guys from Nekoma and Fukurodani, heard you're all some sort of buddies”, he lists and Iwaizumi can't believe his eyes and ears, “and that sweetheart of yours...” He ends, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_A few steps behind is the mentioned “sweetheart”, standing there for a while, observing how that one plays out, but when he's mentioned, it's time to step in._

 

_And ladies and gentlemen, stepping in is - exactly - what he does._

 

_He pulls his head phones off, letting them rest around his neck before he spins Kageyama around, mid-answer, and pulls him into a kiss._

_Which turns quickly into a full blown make out session and now Iwaizumi's fucking embarrassed while Oikawa's scandalised._

“ _Where'd you run off to?” Tsukishima murmurs against his lips once they part._

“ _Nowhere.” He says, visibly at ease._

“ _Come on, the others are waiting.”_

“ _Where to, now?”_

“ _The usual – get some food, discuss today and probably call it a night.”_

“ _I can go with that.”_

_And so they leave, starting the discussion of the day on their own while leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi behind._

 

_Thus a glorious bitch off was born._

 

They never got to go out that time _and Oikawa swears there's something going on._ You know, _other_ than the _obvious_ fact that Tsukishima doesn't exactly like him ( _not that he likes him back_ ) and is trying to keep Tobio-chan as far away from him as possible.

_And it eats him fucking alive._

He can't think, he can't sleep, he can't function.

He also can't exactly bombard Tobio-chan with questions because that would probably have the opposite effect of what he's trying to do. Namely, work things out and not be the source of all of Tobio-chan's remaining worries. Distress. That.

So when he gets a text from Tobio-chan, he's flying. Iwaizumi swears he came back from the dead that exact moment. It starts with texting. A few courtesies exchanged. Y _es. No. Maybe. Probably. Sure. Depends._

A few one worded answers, but it's a start. Kageyama Tobio isn't one for words.

 _But Tsukishima Kei apparently is._ He learns that fairly quick, although the context of the messages eludes him. That little in-tell comes from Tsukishima himself when Oikawa gets a brilliant idea and asks for his number as well. You know. Because. And again, he's at a loss. He just can't reach what he means. Of course, Oikawa is by now ( _several months later_ ) at his wits end. Why the fuck is that guy so cryptic?

 

_From: Tobio-chan's four eyed pest_

_People who have no idea what they're talking about shouldn't be so high and mighty._

 

 _What?_ He doesn't know _what?_ Quit speaking in riddles, damn it!

 

_From: Tobio-chan's four eyed pest_

_Then again I think I should be thanking you for it._

 

Sure as hell doesn't feel like gratitude. He can practically see the glee in his eyes.

 

_From: Tobio-chan's four eyed pest_

_No, really, I should. Thank you for being an ass._

 

Why that little- How fucking dare he?!

“Oikawa, if you're gonna get upset about it, leave it be.” Iwaizumi mutters from his spot on the couch while Hanamaki's rolling on the floor at Oikawa's reactions to each text.

“ _I'm having fun!_ ” Oikawa sneers, resembling a wet cat.

Iwaizumi gives him a pointed look and drops the subject.

A few days after that, there's a new message, this time from Kageyama.

 

_From: Tobio-chan_

_Good evening, Oikawa-san. I was wondering if you're going to be free this weekend?_

 

Damn, was that kid always this polite? It's kinda cute. So much better that a certain _someone_ whom Oikawa wished a flu upon now.

 

_To: Tobio-chan_

_Of course I am!_

 

_From: Tobio-chan_

_You mentioned going out in a group last time I was in Tokyo and a few people would like to go, if the offer still stands?_

 

HA! TAKE THAT YOU BLOND POODLE!

Okay, breathe. Play it cool.

 

_To: Tobio-chan_

_It stands. Send me the location and time. Is it okay if I bring some people with, too?_

 

Not that he would, besides Iwaizumi, but he has a strong hunch that Hanamaki and Matsukawa are gonna end up magically at the same place and make a scene so why not cut that one right away.

 

_From: Tobio-chan_

_Sure._

 

YES!

“You do realise you're acting like a tsundere school girl?” Iwaizumi asks from the door, having enjoy the show of Oikawa rolling around their bed with a phone in his hands.

“ _Do not!_ ”

 

 

 _It could have been some master plan_ , Oikawa briefly thinks, busy staring (much like everyone else) at the two in front of him, not sure what to think of _that._

 _It probably was some kind of master plan_ , he concludes a moment later as he sees that everyone present is smitten.

 

_Well played._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the process of moving between towns, I did not abandon you all.


	5. Enter Kageyama Tobio (and then some)

“So I hear Tsukki has ideas.” Yamaguchi says as they change clothes.

“He always does.” Kageyama replies with a sigh.

“What's wrong?” Yamaguchi softens a bit.

“I don't really get what he's trying to pull with that.”

“What? You mean the thing with Akaashi?”

“You know about that?”

“I think everyone knows about that.”

Kageyama sits down on the bench rubbing his eyes. Just great. Yamaguchi sits next to him and pats his shoulder.

“Hey, I'm sorry. Does it bother you that much?”

“No, it's not that. I just feel... I don't know.” Kageyama frowns slight, leaning his cheek against his hand propped against his knee. “I mean, it's one thing to say people look nice and there are things I say but that's not..I don't exactly...”

“It's okay. You can talk to me.” Yamaguchi offers with a small smile. “You helped me out, too, remember?”

“It's nice to know Kei has so much trust in me.”

“Okay.”

“But I'm not sure what to think of it.”

“Alright.”

“I feel like I'm stuck in a corner.”

“Mhm.”

“And it sucks.”

“I see.” Yamaguchi nods his head. “Well, Tsukki can be an ass like that.”

“I can't make out if that's a kink of his or if he somehow misunderstood me back then about it.”

That's when Yamaguchi lit up like a little freckled candle in the dark.

“I have an idea that just might help. Want to hear it?” He smiles a bit too sweetly to be considered innocent.

Kageyama blinks at him. Not like he has anything to lose here if he does.

“Sure, why not.” He says. “What did you have in mind?”

 

 

The big get together arrives and Tsukishima stands outside the club where they were supposed to meet. Bokuto and Kuroo are already inside, ordering up and making sure their reservation doesn't go to waste because there's more people yet to arrive.

Akaashi arrives some short minutes later, greeting Tsukishima.

“Evening, Tsukishima-san.” He says, discreetly looking around. “You alone?” He arches an eyebrow when he notices Kageyama is nowhere to be seen.

“Yes. Kageyama was abducted by Yamaguchi for some reason or another and they'll come in a while.” Tsukishima says, leaned back against the wall of the club.

“You don't look too happy.” Akaashi notes.

“We expect more people to show up.”

“Whom?”

“Oikawa and his bunch.” Tsukishima says, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Oh?”

“Yes, Kageyama's idea. He seems to be on good terms with them as of late.”

“Sounds nice.” Akaashi can't help but smirk at that prospect; his smile widening when Tsukishima all but shoots him a rather dirty look.

“What? Jealous? You?”

“None of your business.”

“That' some double standards you have there.”

“Keep it up and I'll have triple ones.”

“My apologies.” Akaashi says with his hands up in surrender but that smile remains on his face. So much for that apology. “I do suggest you wait inside; otherwise, _some_ people might get the wrong idea if they see you standing out here with that scowl on your face.”

He can't exactly argue with that logic.

“Come on.” Akaashi offers. “First round is on me.”

“How can I say no to that?”

“That's the spirit.”

 

“And here we thought you'd be staying outside the whole night.” Kuroo teases while typing on his phone. He's still waiting for Kenma to arrive, but knowing Kenma, he probably got distracted while getting dressed by a tougher level on his PSP. Luckily, Kuroo is there to remind him to get going. He also seems much better than a few days before. Meaning, he either decided to erase the whole episode from way back then from his mind or Kenma lured him to the dark side.

Bokuto gets up from his seat and goes full gentleman mode on Akaashi as he finishes greeting Tsukishima. It's kinda nice to see him doting on his boyfriend but either Akaashi doesn't see the amused glint in his eyes or he chose to ignore it. Either way, they're in for a light conversation right of the bat, with Tsukishima choosing to remain silent, as he always does.

By the time _Oikawa and his bunch_ step through the door, even Tsukishima is relaxed enough to toss a few words into the ongoing debate between Kuroo and Bokuto.

“So where do we sit?” Hanamaki asks, arm casually resting on Matsukawa's shoulder.

“Don't care. Just sit where ever available.” Oikawa says, scanning the place; there's a dance floor, the seats are neatly organised in booths, some more open, some really secluded (those in the corners) and a few well placed speakers playing popular dance music. There are a few people already inside, having a good time in their corner and he easily spots _the four eyed pest_ along with some other familiar faces, occupying one more open booth.

“So whose blood is he after?” Hanamaki asks Iwaizumi as Oikawa fixes his gaze on Tsukishima. Iwaizumi merely shrugs _don't know don't care_ and proceeds to get away from the door, dragging Oikawa along with him.

“Well if it isn't Oikawa?” Kuroo speaks up loud enough for them to hear, waving at them to join them. “Didn't think you'd actually come tonight?”

“There's really little that would have stopped me from coming tonight.” Oikawa replies sweetly as he and the others sit down, making them selves comfortable while introducing themselves.

“Besides”, he directs his sweet smile right at Tsukishima, who doesn't even notice he's there, _“Tobio-chan invited me._ ”

That gets Tsukishima's attention and from the looks they share in silence, Kuroo decides to regret his life a bit and rethink his decisions so far.

“So where's the man of honour?” Hanamaki decides to butt in between the silent war, not giving two shits about the consequences.

“He's with a friend of mine.” Tsukishima offers.

“Really? Glad to hear he's gained _some_ sense.” Oikawa remarks, oh so innocently.

“Unlike someone here.” Tsukishima glances at Iwaizumi, who raises a brow in confusion.

“Iwa-chan has impeccable taste.” Oikawa nearly bites.

“ _He's with you so I highly doubt it._ ” Tsukishima says with a pretty little smile of his own.

 

Oikawa's left gaping a bit at that, leaving everyone else in stitches. (Save _Iwa-chan_ who's regretting his decision to come with because he's dragged into some stupidity of Oikawa's, _again,_ not five minutes into the evening.)

Hanamaki and Matsukawa can't believe Oikawa's really getting into a bitch off against a kid and _losing_ while Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo are enjoying the sight of an _openly jealous_ Tsukishima, which comes by in public once in every third leap year on a double blue moon.

The evening is promising to be quite entertaining and it has yet to start.

Oikawa then recovers, taking a sip of his own drink.

 _Fine then, twerp, you get this round_ , he thinks, back to the good old glare contest but the longer he looks at that brat being so smug, the more he feels like challenging him to a dance off and even _he_ knows how stupid and immature _that_ is.

The little show ends with Oikawa sitting on one side of and Tsukishima on the other with everyone is between, making sure no blood is spilled – _yet_.

But even with that little victory in his pocket, Tsukishima does start to wonder where Yamaguchi and Kageyama are, because neither of them keep anyone waiting.

And just as he's about to get his phone out to check up on them, the doors open again.

 

 _Fashionably late_ , enter Kageyama Tobio and Yamaguchi Tadashi, hand in hand, with Terushima and Kyoutani holding the door for them open.

 

_Ladies and gentlemen, there is nothing and Yamaguchi means nothing like seeing a bunch of people wide eyed, spanning from confused to impressed, when he walks in the club with Kageyama along side his two boyfriends and a plan._

_The plan being to let Terushima and Kageyama work their magic to start off the evening by flat out ignoring everyone and doing their own thing after Yamaguchi oh so innocently and gallantly sends him off with a flippin' kiss to his Kageyama's hand._

 

_But the look on Tsukishima's face,_

_when Terushima takes Kageyama's hand and leads him to the dance floor._

 

(Oikawa leans back in his seat to sip on his drink, bliss washing over him as he achieves his Zen point right then and there and enjoys the show because it just went the spectacular way at the point when that guy, whoever the flying fuck he was, leans in and whispers something to Tobio-chan that makes the latter laugh. If he didn't know Tobio-chan any better, he'd say he was right in the middle of  _the jealousy game_ . Or at least some payback of sorts. _Either way_ , he thinks way too smug for his own good, melting away into the seat,  _it's a ten star delight. A++. Would pay money to see it again. Actually – waiter, bring some champagne. Whatever the fuck you have. Yes, the whole bottle._ )

(Akaashi quickly recovers from his shock, stifling a laugh. That kid is always full of surprises. He does feel a wee bit of embarrassment and whole lot of amusement when he catches Kageyama's look, sending a look of apology and congratulations of his own, while raising his glass to him.)

(The rest of them, namely Bokuto and Hanamaki, decide to award the show with some whistles and clapping.)

(Tsukishima...well.)

 

A lot of things made sudden sense when Terushima practically handed his boyfriend back to Yamaguchi with a wink as Yamaguchi's favourite one starts playing, going the seats where the third one sat, gazing at his glass way too concentrated for a leisurely night, _but who's he to judge._

And it's one of those slower ones which Yams fully _exploits_ sending Tsukki one of them _not sorry, Tsukki_ smiles as he _also_ leans in to whisper something to Kageyama, at which he spares a glance his way. Seriously, what's with people and whispering things into Kageyama's ear this evening? Not to mention that Oikawa on the other end in the dim light was probably having the time of his life at this display.

_It could be that he went a bit overboard with that plan of his involving Akaashi,_ is a thought that creeps into the back of his mind, but for the life of him, he can't bring himself to react. In any way.

So he lets Yamaguchi have that dance, seeing they're both having fun, not giving two shits about anything or anyone around them and that goes on for a while until someone taps lightly at Tsukishima's shoulder.

“Yo.” Terushima says with a look of constipation plastered on his face. “Uh, I don't know what's going on, but could you please get your boyfriend away from Yamaguchi a bit before he decides to dumps us both and run away with him instead?”

Not that Yamaguchi would actually do that, but he looks a tad bit too comfortable there and Tsukishima finally resolves to do something about it. Yeah, they're best friends and all, but let's not get too familiar.

_Thinks a guy who flat out planned out a near rendezvous for his boyfriend with another guy._

But just as he's about to step in, enter Oikawa Tooru with the happiest aura that guy ever displayed in his life.

 

“What's wrong, Tsukishima-kun?” He nearly sings out and Tsukishima _knows_ he's having the time of his life because he never refers to him by anything decent.

“Should I order you something else?” He offers just as the ordered bottle arrives.

_He never learns, does he._

“No, but you could pour me a glass.”

And again he spoils Oikawa's moment of triumph enough to plant the seed of doubt in that head and the smallest of twitches of his eyebrow.

He then actually clinks it against Oikawa's glass and drinks it before finally getting up and just in time for another song switch.

 

Yamaguchi notices him and spins Kageyama right into his arms,  _like the best friend he is_ , before  _skipping away, happily, to his own company for the evening._

 

The plan, it seems, is a better success that even he hoped for, he thinks, as he watches two of his dearest friends dance together.

 

But even Yamaguchi can't see what's going on there and Tsukishima knows he's in trouble because he's seen that look in Kageyama's eyes before.

 

_The one that sets his bones on fire and promises he'll never think of anything similar any time soon._

 

_Or maybe he will, just to see that look again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> *puts Kuroo in yet another situation
> 
> I swear I actually like this guy.


End file.
